The present invention relates to a spoiler for a motor vehicle, in particular a moveable spoiler for a passenger vehicle.
German Patent DE 30 19 150 C2 describes a spoiler for a motor vehicle, in particular for a passenger vehicle, situated in an upper rear-end area of the vehicle and comprising a spoiler element which can be shifted from a resting position, in which it is integrated into the shape of the rear-end area so that it is flush with the surface, into an extended operating position.
With this arrangement, the spoiler is formed by an inverted one-piece airfoil wing, which can be moved by means of an operating device from the resting into the operating position and vice versa.
German Patent DE 43 05 090 C2 discloses a spoiler for a motor vehicle which is located in the rear-end area of the vehicle and comprises a spoiler element that can be shifted from a resting position into an extended operating position. The spoiler element is formed by a rear spoiler arranged in a recessed receptacle of the vehicle body and movable by an operating device from a retracted resting position in which it is approximately flush with the surface of the adjacent vehicle body into an extended operating position.
The one-piece spoiler element has the same transverse extent in the resting position and in the extended operating position. The aerodynamic drag coefficient of the vehicle (cw value) is improved with the spoilers described above and a downward pressure on the rear axle is created.
The object of the present invention is to improve upon a spoiler of the generic type defined in the preamble so that the aerodynamic properties of the vehicle, in particular the downward pressure on the rear axle, are further improved.
The main advantages achieved with the present invention may be regarded as the fact that the effective aerodynamic oncoming flow area is increased in operating position D by increasing the size of the spoiler in the transverse direction of the vehicle, thereby further increasing in particular the downward pressure on the rear axle when the vehicle is being driven. The spoiler then also extends on both sides of the central part of the body in the area of the side parts and/or the fenders of the vehicle in operating position D.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings for example.